Obliviate en Français
by Froststar11
Summary: Après une soirée très arrosée dans les cachots des Serpentard, Draco regarde Harry dormir à côté de lui et prend une décision qui changera sa vie. Rating M. HPDM."


**Note de l'auteur (Froststar11) :** Hey! Ce qui suit est une des histoires que je préfère sur toutes celles que j'ai écrite. J'ai eu envie de partager cela avec vous dans l'espoir de me motiver à écrire plus vite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis! Et merci beacoup à Polynectar pour traduire Obliviate pour moi parce que je parle anglais!

**Note de la traductrice (Polynectar) :** Coucou! Cette fiction appartient à Froststar11 et je ne fais que la traduire. Elle a préféré la publier sur son compte pour éviter le vol de ses écrits, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Vous pouvez retrouver l'original dans mes favoris. Harry Potter et son univers sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire a Froststar11 et je suis donc la traductrice. La fiction est complète et terminée et je pense pouvoir traduire un chapitre toutes les semaines.

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette histoire traite de deux garçons ayant des relations sexuelles ensemble. Si les choses de ce genre vous déplaisent, faites demi-tour et repartez par où vous êtes arrivé. Aussi, ce prologue parle d'un Harry Potter complètement différent de l'original ; il est ivre, très... « vocal » et surtout vulgaire. Le reste de l'histoire sera plus soft, c'est promis. Cela reste une fiction mignonne.

* * *

**.:Obliviate**:.

La musique semblait contrôler chaque battement de cœur du blond tandis qu'il se contorsionnait sur la piste de danse contre le corps ferme de son ennemi numéro un. Après la guerre, les Serpentards avait pensé que tout le monde avait bien besoin d'une nuit de fête et de débauche pur pour tout oublier. La solution avait été trouvé et une soirée ouverte à tous les élèves de huitième année avait été organisé ; les différences de maison n'avaient plus aucune importance tout comme pendant la guerre où l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard s'était réuni pour contribuer à la victoire de Harry Potter sur Voldemort. Le même Harry Potter à moitié dur et actuellement en train de se frotter sans retenu contre le non moins intéressé Draco Malfoy.

Fidèle à la réputation des Serpentards, l'alcool avait coulé à flot toute la nuit. Draco avait même eu honte d'admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des boissons qui circulaient dans la salle commune de sa maison. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait fait des merveilles à en voir l'objet de tous ses fantasmes gémir et supplier sans aucune gêne pour que leurs corps s'emboitent dans une fusion parfaite.

« Dray, y'a trop d'monde ici... 'mène-moi aut'part » ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de l'intéressé.

En toute honnêteté, Draco était beaucoup trop sobre pour accepter que cela arrive, il ne serait pas en mesure de se faire blâmer par Potter quand celui-ci se réveillerait complètement flippé dans le lit de son ennemi juré le lendemain matin. Mais Draco espérait cela depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser sa seule chance d'avoir son fantasme dans son lit s'échapper aussi facilement. Par ailleurs, Potter était tellement ivre qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se souvenir de cette soirée.

« Suis-moi. »

Draco saisit la main chaude de Harry dans la sienne, emmenant le brun avec lui à travers la masse compacte d'élèves en train de faire la fête. Tout le monde était trop absorbé par le désir d'oublier et de guérir mes blessures qu'avaient infligées la guerre pour remarquer que les deux ennemies étaient en train de déguerpir. Ils étaient probablement trop ivres pour savoir qui étaient vraiment Harry et Draco et encore moins qu'ils ne devaient pas se faufiler hors du dortoir des Serpentards ensemble dans l'était où ils – enfin, surtout Harry – étaient.

Draco grogna quand il fut plaqué contre la porte fermée de sa chambre privé. Potter avait un goût d'alcool mais il pouvait aussi sentir le goût sous-jacent qui était du Harry pur et Draco, il en était certain, ne pourrait plus jamais en être totalement rassasié. Il permit donc au héros d'inspecter sa bouche tandis que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux du garçon un peu plus grand que lui. Leurs langues se cherchaient et s'enroulaient dans un ballet puissant où chacun espérait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Après quelques instants d'embrassades langoureuses, Draco sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il ignorait si c'était à cause du manque d'oxygène ou si c'était les effets de l'alcool qui imprégnait le souffle de Potter. Ce dernier attrapa son poignet et le tira vers le grand lit à baldaquin disposé au centre de la pièce. Le Serpentard fut surpris de voir le Gryffondor prendre le contrôle de la situation dans l'état où il était mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêté.

Il tomba gracieusement sur le lit, ses cheveux formant un halo autour de son joli visage pâle. Harry se tenait là, debout devant lui, regardant fixement l'homme allongé devant lui avec un doux sourire avant de finalement grimper sur lui à quatre pattes. Draco gémit quand il sentit leurs corps alignés et leurs virilités durcies s'assembler parfaitement. Il était encore tout habillé et Harry ne l'avait pas encore touché mais déjà il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie.

Harry déposa de doux baisers sur les joues de Draco, son front, son nez, ses paupières, puis descendit vers ses oreilles où il en mordilla et lécha les lobes. Le Serpentard gémit à ce contact qui, sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, l'excitait au plus haut point. Le Gryffondor traça son chemin jusque dans le cou de son futur amant tout en déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise de son _ennemi _avec une agilité impressionnante pour quelqu'un d'ivre comme l'était Harry. Draco haussa un sourcil en faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules tandis que Harry, souriant simplement, fit passer la sienne par dessus sa tête. Commença alors l'exploration de cette toute nouvelle étendue de peau, mordant ici, léchant là, et Merlin, ces mains, elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois ! Rougissant, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était très proche de la libération alors que Harry n'avait même pas touché à sa queue. Ce dernier, qui s'en était parfaitement rendu compte, ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Il voulait simplement continuer sa délicieuse torture sur le corps de Draco et les gémissements que celui-ci poussait ne faisaient que le motiver et l'encourager à faire encore plus languir son futur amant qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus d'après les choses incompréhensibles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entre deux « hmmmmm, vas-y, continue... »

Draco gémissait de plaisir à chaque fois que sa peau rencontrait celle de Harry, le puissant sorcier s'était peu à peu lassé de la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux pour faire languir le Serpentard. Il utilisa donc ses dons et d'un sort informulé, fit disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements. Le choc de se retrouver ainsi nu et de voir Harry en tenue d'Adam avait fait si c'était possible durcir encore plus Draco et à présent, il était tellement bandé qu'une simple caresse aurait pu le faire venir sur le champ. Harry regarda le blond, fasciné par cet ange en-dessous de lui prêt à imploser et dont l'expression du visage était la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut jamais vu de toute son existence. Pour une fois, Draco n'avait aucun masques et chacune de ses émotions étaient lisibles sur ses traits aristocratiques déformés par le plaisir qui montait par vague. Cette sensation était exaltante. Incroyable. Jouissive.

A cause de toutes les caresses de Harry, Draco était encore dur mais il avait réussir à se calmer et son érection n'était plus aussi douloureuse que précédemment. Le Gryffondor, qui n'avait que de peu rater son entrer chez les Serpentard, le remarqua lui aussi et un sourire digne des plus grands serpents se glissa sur ses lèvres. Draco frissonna, anticipant mais ignorant encore le prochain mouvement de Harry.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à voir le grand Harry Potter au-dessus de sa queue, près à s'empaler. Quand celui-ci se laissa glisser sur le Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rempli au maximum, tous deux laissèrent échapper un cri de pur plaisir. Maintes et maintes fois, Draco gémit tandis que son ennemi-devenu-amant chevauchait sauvagement sa queue. Les bruits délicieux que laissait échapper le Survivant excitèrent encore plus le Serpentard qui n'en pouvait plus de sentir Harry monter et descendre autour de sa virilité. Apparemment, le Golden Boy était un amant très vocal.

« Oh, Merlin... Bébé... Ta bite est tellement grosse, tu me remplies tellement... J'aime la façon dans ta queue m'écarte... Hmmmmmm... »

Chaque mot qui tombait des lèvres du Gryffondor ivre alla droit vers la queue de Draco.

« Je veux que tu me baises fort, je veux... hmmmmm... que tu me défonces tellement que... que je ne pourrais même plus marcher demain... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour faire basculer Harry sous lui. Il était maintenant à genoux au-dessus du Survivant tandis que celui-ci était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, serrant de toutes ses forces les draps entre ses mains, les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous l'effort et son visage se crispa sous le plaisir ressenti. L'image devant lui était tellement parfaite que Draco aurait voulu convoquer un appareil photo pour prendre une photo de Harry. La peau bronzée du Gryffondor faisait contraste avec la peau pâle de Draco. Deux opposés. Deux contraires. Deux ennemis-plus-si-ennemis-que-ça, finalement, dansant un ballet aussi vieux que le monde.

« Baise-moi, Draco ! »

Harry déplaça ses hanches en essayant de faire bouger son amant qui ne put qu'accepter.


End file.
